


Some spurs OS

by Thirev



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Back-up if Wattpad fall apart, Boys' Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nikottino rights, managers in love, my works, sexy babas mangers for the win !
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/pseuds/Thirev
Summary: Quelques OS sur les spurs, vous retrouverez mon OTP évidemment parmi tous ces OS. Update : Il ya que deux OS pour le moment et ils sont sur du Nikottino sorry
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Mauricio Pochettino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. We deserved better (Nikottino)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/gifts).



## We deserved better (Nikottino)

****

_Un petit Nikotino pour @Garance et moi histoire de nous remonter le moral après la nouvelle de l'éviction de Poch à Tottenham après celle de Niko au Bayern. J'espère que ça va te plaire. Surtout qu'il est un peu Spécial. Anyway enjoy !_

Alors, ça y est ? C'est vraiment fini ? M.Levy le regarde et continue de parler, mais Mauricio, n'est plus là. Son esprit est ailleur. Il comprend parfaitement ce qu'à ressenti Niko quand le Bayern l'a viré comme un malpropre. Il n'attend pas la fin du discours de son ex president et quitte le bureau sans attendre. M.Levy ne lui laisse pas dire au revoir à ses joueurs. Ni lui, ni les membres de son staff. Ils ne peuvent seulement que laisser un petit message sur le tableau tactique dans le vestiaire. Il rentre aussi vite qu'il peut chez lui et coupe son portable. Il pleure pendant de longues heures. Il sait que ses joueurs apprendrons la nouvelle après leur match pour ceux qui jouent et les autres le sauront d'ici quelques heures. Et c'est ce qui lui fait le plus mal. Il n'a même pas pû dire au revoir à sa famille, à ceux qu'il considère comme ses fils et ça lui fait mal, trop mal. Il finit par s'endormir, sa rage envers son ancien président et sa peine se sont tarient avec ses pleurs. 

Il se réveille quelque heures plus tard, sous les caresses d'une main dans ses cheveux. Il ouvre les yeux pour voir Niko. Son beau Niko ici à Londres. Il veut parler mais le croate l'en empêche un doigt sur ses lèvres. Mauricio hoche la tête et ne dit rien. Niko le regarde tendrement. Il s'approche de lui et l'embrasse. Il veut faire passer la peine de son amant. Et il va le faire. Mauricio se laisse faire. Le baiser de Niko est doux, amoureux; Mauricio se sent déjà mieux et s'accroche à son amant. Niko brise leur baiser et sourit. Il ne veut pas parler, parce qu'il sait que rien de ce qu'il peut dire ne consolera son amour, mais il peut le réconforter. Il s'assit à califourchon sur le bassin de son argentin. Il s'attele à la tâche. Redonner le sourire à son homme. Il l'embrasse à nouveau et cette fois le baiser est plus passionnel. Il se montre plus posssessif et dominateur. Mauricio enlace son amant et se redresse. Il inverse leur positions et maintenant Niko est en dessous. L'argentin repart à l'assaut des lèvres croates et retire aussi vite qu'il peut leur vêtements, Niko l'aide aussi arrachant la chemise de son amant. Ils sont enfin nus, leur peau se touche enfin. Ils poussent de petits soupir de plaisir et les mains de Niko partent en exploration sur le corps de son bel amant. Il joue avec le corps de son argentin, mordillant son cou et y laissant des suçons dans son cou. Poch grogne et attrape les mains de Niko. Le regard qu'il lui lance est plein de promesse. Niko déglutit difficilement et frissonne. Il sait ce dont Poch est capable mais là il y a quelque chose en plus. 

Il le découvre rapidement quand Mauricio le fait chanter avec les soupirs, gémissements et cris qu'il lui soutire. Sa peau le brûle et il en perd la raison. Mauricio lui sourit et reprend ses lèvres pour un baiser papillon. Sa main droite s'enroule autour de la virilité de Niko et arrache le nom étouffé de Mauricio des lèvres de son beau slave. Les mouvements de haut en bas de l'argentin sur le sexe de Niko sont lents, extrêmement lents. Niko est torturé, il cri qu'il en veut plus, il ondule comme il peut des hanches. Poch rit de le voir ainsi aux prises avec son plaisir et l'imobilise fermement. 

\- Mau-Mauricioooo !

\- Amor, laisse moi faire. Je vais te donner une bonne raison de crier mon nom.

Il s'éloigne des lèvres de son amant descend tout le long de son corps en embrassant, léchant, mordillant la peau qui tourne au rosé, violet à certains endroit; et puis il arrive devant la virilité du croate. Il accroche le regard du plus âgé, se léche exagérement lentment les lèvres et Niko tremble d'impatience. Et enfin il sort sa langue pour le lécher. Il donne un tout petit coup de langue à la manière d'un chat. 

\- Bože moj !!! (Mon Dieu)

Mauricio sourit et le prend très doucement en bouche. Au point que cela devienne une vrai torture pour Niko. Niko ayant les mains libres les passe dans les cheveux du plus jeune qu'il aggripe fortement. Mauricio lui lance un regard et Niko se venge. Il force Poch à le prendre entièrement en bouche et bouge doucment des hanches pour qu'il le suce. Maurico se laisse faire, il n'a jamais vu se côté de Niko et il est curieux de voir jusqu'où il ira. 

Niko dicte le rythme et il se sent en total contrôle. Il fait attention à ce que Mauricio puisse suivre, mais plus son amant joue de sa langue sur lui et plus il est difficile pour lui de se contrôler. Ses mains se crispent de plus en plus et Mauricio ne dit rien. Il se lie même ses propre mains dans son dos, pour s'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit. Niko le voit et perd pied. Il maintiens la tête du plus jeune entre ses mains et imposse un rythme impitoyable. Mauricio s'étouffe un peu mais il ne dit rien. Il joue même avec Niko en lui lançant des regards aggicheurs et en gémissant de plaisir. Niko sent son corps trembler, et les gémissement de son amant lui font perdre de plus en plus la tête. Poch veut voir le côté domiateur de son amant; Il veut que Niko relâche toutes les emotions qu'il a en lui. Niko, tremble de plus en plus la bouche brûlante de son amour autour de lui, sa langue qui fait des merveilles sur son sexe, ses yeux qui allument un brasier dans son corps vont avoir raison de lui. Il finit par le relâcher. Maurico le regarde et il n'a qu'une envie ne faire plus qu'un avec son amour. Le tableau que lui offre son âme soeur est beaucoup trop désirable, beaucoup trop paradisiaque, beaucoup trop. Il change leur position se retrouvant au dessus. 

\- Amor, si tu savais comme tu es magnifique comme ça. Je vais te faire crier mon nom comme jamais. 

Niko qui pensait pouvoir redescendre des montages du plaisir, frisonne d'impatience à l'entente des mots de son amant. Il regarde son argentin et l'attire à lui pour un baiser qui leur fait voir les étoiles. Mais alors qu'il allait continuer Mauricio brise leur baiser et murmure tout contre ses lèvres :

\- J'ai envie de quelque chose de spéciale amor, je veux que tu me prennes pour cette fois. 

Le souffle du plus âgé se bloque dans sa gorge et il tremble. Il ne sait pas s'il peut le faire. Il n'a jamais eu ce rôle et que son amant le lui demande... Il ne sait pas quoi répondre et Mauricio prend son visage dans ses mains. 

\- Je vais te guider amor, mais si tu ne te sens pas de le faire; on ne le fais pas d'accord ? 

\- Okay mon amour. Tu me dis si je te fais mal.

Poch hoche la tête mais reste au dessus. 

\- Tu n'aura rien à faire mon amour. Laisse moi faire. 

Mauricio récupère la bouteille de lubrifiant et la pose hors de vue de son amant. Il se penche pour embrasser son croate et le distrait par des caresses et des baisers. Il fait tant et si bien que Niko oublie ce qu'il se passe. Il revient à la réalité quand il entend Poch, soupirer de plaisir l'une de ses mains ayant disparu. Il se doute de ce qu'il se passe et il appréhende un peu. Mais l'argentin n'a pas l'air si incomfortable que ça. Mauricio soupir et gémis doucement sa main disponible caresse le corps du plus âgé. Et puis d'un cou il cri et rejette la tête en arrière. 

\- Nikooo.

Les mouvements de bassin du plus jeune se font plus erratiques. Sa main bouge plus vite et ses gémissements sont de plus en plus audibes. 

\- Niko, anh, touche; touche moi. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. 

Le noireau, prend la main de son amant et la pose sur son sexe de plus en plus vigoureux. Niko, bouge sa main et Mauricio perds le contrôle il se sent tellement bien, tellement prit dans un plaisir immense. Et plus la main de Niko le touche, plus il exprime son plaisir. Niko, à chaque caresse prends confiance et finis par prendre les choses en main. Il stop son amant qui n'allait pas tarder à jouir à se rythme et après avoir retirer ses doigts, retourne leurs positions. Il n'attends pas une seconde avant de poser les jambes de son argentin sur ses epaules et de se créer un passage vers la porte des plaisirs de son amant. La respiration du noireau se bloque quand il réalise ce que son brun compte faire et il n'a le temps que de passer une main dans les cheveux de son croate avant de sentir la bouche de son homme à cet endroit. 

\- Díos !!

Mauricio se sent perdu, il n'a sentit que les lèvres de Niko sur cet endroit si spécial de son corps, mais la chaleur que cela lui procure, l'état de jouissance absolue où ça le mène est incomparable. Et il n'a même pas été encore pénétré. S'il avait sût, il aurait sûrement laisser le croate au-dessus plus souvent. Niko sourit. Pour l'instant il l'a joue très soft, mais les cris de plaisirs de son argentin le débride petit à petit et il se fait plus dominateur. Les mains de Kovac aggripe les hanches du plus jeune et il embrasse doucement la fleur rosé de son amant. Fleur encore inviolé et qui frémis tout doucement. Les mains du croate se font plus pesantes, l'une d'elles repars s'occuper du sexe tressautant de son argentin qui tremble à la simple touche. Niko sourit et décide d'être vraiment sadique. Il écarte bien les fesses du noireaux et sort sa langue.

Dès que la langue de son beau croate le touche, le caresse, le lèche et fini par le pénétré ; Mauricio lâche complètement prise et jouit en de longs jets. Le liquide blanchâtre recouvre son corps et la main de son amant, qui continue ses caresses buccales et celles de sa main. Lui arrachant des spasmes presque douloureux. Quand Poch est entièrement satisfait, Niko se redresse et le regarde.

\- Regarde toi, totalement désirable comme ça Poch.

Niko passe l'un de ses doigts sur le sperme qui commence à coller sur le torse de son amant et l'amène à la bouche du plus jeune. Mauricio ne se fait pas prier et suce avec envie le doigt de son croate. Le slave qui sent son érection devenir plus douloureuse à chaque sucées de son homme. Il finis par récupérer son doigt et Poch le regarde affamé. Un brasier les consume tout les deux et ils ne sont pas prêt de s'arrêter. Ils vont y plonger tête la première. Niko récupère le lubrifiant à leur côté et s'en enduit parfaitement les doigts. S'il laissait vraiment parler ses envies, il aurait peut-être suggéré quelque chose de plus extrême à son homme. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Une autre fois qui sait. Pour le moment il se reconcentre sur son amant. Mauricio l'aide même en se mettant sur son ventre et en écartant ses deux globes de chair. La fleur rosée, appel Niko, se contractant et se décontractant. Le croate grogne et ne se fait pas plus désirer avant de pénétrer avec un premier doigt son homme.

Mauricio soupir autant de plaisir que de légère gêne. Il n'a jamais fait ça. C'est étrange mais pas désagréable, surtout quand il sent le doigt de son amant aller et venir en lui doucement. Bientôt un second doigt s'ajoute et il grimace légèrement de douleur. Niko embrasse sa peau et le caresse de sa deuxième main pour le détendre. Mauricio se concentre sur les caresses de son amour et alors qu'il allait parler une décharge de plaisir le prends. Il cri tellement, sa main aggripe le bras de son croate et il murmure.

\- Encore, amor, encore ¡ Por favor !

Niko sourit et tape à nouveau cette petite boule de plaisir arrachant des cris de plus en plus puissants et aiguë de la gorge de son argentin. Il devient de plus en plus impatient. Surtout quand Mauricio murmure entre deux expressions de son plaisir des choses incohérentes. Son corps bouge au rythme des doigts de son amant, sa peau devient de la lave, des gouttes de sueur le recouvre d'une fine particule d'eau, rendant sa peau luisante et appétissante. Niko lèche les jambes de son amant et augmente le rythme des vas et viens de ses doigts. Poch s'aggripe aux draps, les déchire, bouge sa tête dans tout les sens et Niko sourit. Il se dépêche de finir sa préparation en rajoutant deux autres doigts que le plus jeune ne remarque pas trop prit dans son plaisir. Et enfin il retire ses doigts.

l'Argentin allait protesté quand d'un coup, il a le souffle coupé parce que son amant le pénètre lentement. Douloureusement lentement. Mauricio soupir et se redresse légèrement. Il est à quatre pattes alors que Niko continue de progresser en lui. Quand enfin il est entièrement en lui, il s'immobilise et le prends dans ses bras. Caressant son torse, ses cheveux, embrassant son cou, sa nuque, ses épaules. Tout pour le détendre. Mauricio se détend petit à petit et Niko sourit.

\- Tu me sens en toi, mon bel argentin ?

\- Oui, oui amor. Ahn, Tu n'a pas dis à quel point c'est bon. À quel point c'est tellement satisfaisant.

\- Tu n'as encore rien vu mon amour.

Niko sourit avant de bouger et Poch surpris lâche un cri. Niko sourit et commence un rythme doux et change à chaque fois d'angles. L'Argentin gémit un peu d'inconfort avant de brusquement crier.

\- ¡ Más ! Amor Encore !!!

Le slave sourit et pilonne à un rythme impitoyable la petite boule de nerfs qui donne tant de plaisir à son sud américain. Niko est tellement vigoureux dans ses coups de butoir que le lit tape de plus en plus fort contre le mur. Niko grogne de plus en plus devenant bestiale marquant le cou de son argentin d'un collier de suçon et Mauricio se brise la voix à force de crier son plaisir. Bientôt les deux hommes n'en peuvent plus et Kovac attrape le sexe délaissé de son amant pour le masturber au même rythme et bientôt, les deux finissent par jouir. Mauricio vient en premier sur les draps et Niko se déverse en Poch, le remplissant de son sperme arrachant des gémissements et des spasmes de contentement à son amant.

Ils s'écroulent sur lit et après avoir repris leur souffle Niko serre son amant dans ses bras. Il caresse ses cheveux pour l'apaiser et Mauricio, embrasse son cou.

\- Merci Amor, merci d'être là pour moi. Tu es génial.

L'Argentin relève son visage et regarde son amant les larmes aux yeux et craque. Il pleure contre le plus âgé qui le prends dans ses bras.

\- Chut mon amour. Ça va aller je suis là.

\- Ça fait mal Amor, tellement mal. Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?!? Pourquoi ? Je n'ai même pas pû dire au revoir à mes enfants.

Niko ressert sa prise et sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il comprend. Il comprend tellement le sentiment de son amant. Javi, Manuel et le petit Arp sont les seuls à l'avoir soutenu. Et il n'a pas pû leur dire proprement au revoir non plus. Mais Niko sait une chose, il redresse le visage de son amant et le regarde.

\- Je sais une chose mon amour, c'est que tes joueurs t'aime, qu'ils ne t'oublierons jamais. Que tu es l'un des meilleurs entraîneur d'Europe et que si tes dirigeants sont trop stupides pour ne pas le voir, alors tu leur prouvera ta valeur dans une équipe qui sera transformé grâce à toi.

Mauricio sourit alors que Niko essuie les dernières larmes qui coulent sur ses joues.

\- Et c'est pareil pour toi Amor. Tu es exceptionnel. Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ai choisi pour partager ta vie. Tu es un trésor, un diamant pur et tu es l'homme de ma vie.

Niko laisse les larmes qu'il retenais couler et se cache dans le cou de son amant.

\- Je t'aime Mauricio, je t'aime tellement.

\- Je t'aime aussi Amor, plus que ma propre vie.

Ils se sourient et s'embrasse avec tout l'amour qu'ils ressentent pour l'autre. Et quand enfin Mauricio s'endort Niko sourit et murmure.

\- Tu verra Poch, toi et moi on prouvera au monde notre valeur et je veux que tu sois à mes côtés, je veux que tu le sois jusqu'à la fin.

Il embrasse la joue de son argentin qui sourit doucement dans son sommeil et le rejoins dans le pays des rêves.

Les mots de Niko, sont une promesse et il compte tout faire pour la tenir. Lui et son amour trouveront à nouveau le bonheur. Et il en est sûr Mauricio sera l'étoile qui brillera le plus dans le ciel des légendes.

_**Fin** _


	2. Be my star, be my reason to live (Nikotino)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui c'est la dernière journée de match de la phase de groupe de ligue des champions. Et comme Tottenham (ma vie) joue face au Bayern ce soir; et que je suis la tristesse parce que Poch et Niko ne sont plus les coachs, j'ai décidé de nous remonter le moral avec Garance en écrivrant un petit Nikottino j'espère qu'il te plaira Baba et qu'il vous plaira aussi.
> 
> PS : Je ne reçoit pas les notifs donc si vous je ne vous réponds pas c'est à cause de wattpad venez en PV pour me parler. Et pour toutes les personnes à qui j'ai passer des commandes je suis désolée de la situation pardon mais je vais très vite régler ça enfin si Wattpad veut bien.
> 
> PS 2 : Correction cet OS sors presqu'une semaine après la date prévue parce que Wattpad a chercher les problèmes TT
> 
> Sur ce bonne lecture

**Be my star, be my reason to live**

_Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui c'est la dernière journée de match de la phase de groupe de ligue des champions. Et comme Tottenham (ma vie) joue face au Bayern ce soir; et que je suis la tristesse parce que Poch et Niko ne sont plus les coachs, j'ai décidé de nous remonter le moral avec Garance_Nikophile en écrivrant un petit Nikotino j'espère qu'il te plaira Baba et qu'il vous plaira aussi._

_PS : Je ne reçoit pas les notifs donc si vous je ne vous réponds pas c'est à cause de wattpad venez en PV pour me parler. Et pour toutes les personnes à qui j'ai passer des commandes je suis désolée de la situation pardon mais je vais très vite régler ça enfin si Wattpad veut bien._

_PS 2 : Correction cet OS sors presqu'une semaine après la date prévue parce que Wattpad a chercher les problèmes TT_

_Sur ce bonne lecture_

Niko en as marre, ce boulot le tue. Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour que le travail sois fait en temps et en heure, mais l'équipe sous son ordre ne l'écoute pas. Tout ça parce qu'il a mis à l'écart l'un des membres de l'équipe qui n'écoutais pas ses ordres. Et bien sûr la direction le tiens responsable pour tout ça. Il soupir en quittant le bureau encore une fois tard. C'est le réveillon ce soir, mais il ne le fêtera pas. ça fait un moment qu'il ne fête plus aucune fêtes. Depuis quatre ans. Depuis qu'il a accepter ce job, et que ça vie est devenu infernal. Son frère a bien essayer de l'aider, mais il ne le veut pas. Il ne veut pas par fierté mais surtout parce qu'il ne veut pas que son frère subisse la même chose que lui.

Il marche à travers les rues de la ville, et remonte le col de son manteau sur son cou. Il fait vraiment froid. Encore plus que les jours précédents. Le jeune homme quitte la ville et son environnement pour s'enfoncer dans le chemin le menant vers chez lui. Il s'arrête un instant regardant les lumières de la ville illuminer son chemin malgré la distance. Il soupir. Ca lui rappelle sa situation. Son éqyipe mise en avant et lui toujours mis à l'écart ou alors pointé du doigt quand la situation ne convient pas.

Il allait encore plonger dans ses pensées noirs quand son poignet diffuse une légère chaleur. Il relève son gant et abaisse légèrement ses vêtements pour pouvoir voir son poignet. Sur sa peau un prénom écrit avec son écriture : "Mauricio". Il n'a jamais vraiment chercher à savoir qui était ce Mauricio. Il sait que c'est son âme soeur. C'est la marque, que tout le monde possède. Elle est différentes selon les gens. Mais il y a quand même une particularité commune à tous. La marque interragit avec nous et nos pensées. Par la marque on peut faire passer des messages. Et depuis quelque temps, ce Mauricio quelqu'il soit, lui fait passer un message. A chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal, la marque diffusait une douce chaleur. Niko regrette presque de ne pas avoir chercher son âme soeur. Presque, parce qu'il ne se pense pas assez bien pour cet homme.

Il chasse vite ces pensées et se dirige vers la petite clairière de son enfance. C'est le lieu qui le relaxe le plus. La vue du ciel étoilée y est magnifique. Ce lieu a toujours réussi à l'apaisé, et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa place habituelle, juste sous le pommier, il aperçoit un homme déjà assit. Il soupir. Cette journée est vraiment la pire de toute. L'homme s'aperçoit de sa présence et lui sourit contrit.

\- Dure journée ?

Niko, soupir et hoche la tête. L'homme lui fait une petite place et Niko s'asseoit à ses côtés.

\- Vous voulez en parler ?

Niko ne sait pas pourquoi mais il hoche la tête et parle.

\- C'est mon travail qui devient de plus en plus intenable. Parce que les employés sous mes ordres ne veulent plus m'écouter.

\- Vous aussi ?

Niko regarde l'autre homme surprit et le brun parle.

\- Depuis quelques temps les gars de mon équipe de chantiers, ne m'écoutent plus. Enfin certains. Le reste restent aussi agréables qu'au début.

Niko comprend, ses employés sont pareils. Tout ça pour un de leur collègue qui ne respecte pas les ordres hiérarchiques. Il soupir, la tristesse et la douleur réapparaissent dans son coeur. L'étranger pose sa main sur l'épaule de Niko, et il ressent à nouveau cette chaleur au niveau de sa marque. Et la chaleur se diffuse aussi sur son épaule. Il se retourne et trouve l'inconnu aussi perturber que lui et sans s'en rendre compte il murmure

\- Mauricio ?

L'inconnu relève le regard sur lui et hoche la tête. Il abaise le col de son pull et Niko peut voir son nom écrit dans une belle écriture, presque féminine et présume que c'est l'écriture de Mauricio.

\- Si tu savais depuis le temps que je te cherchais Niko. Mon âme soeur.

Niko, le regarde et ne sait pas quoi faire maintenant qu'il est face à son âme soeur. Il n'a jamais voulu le trouver, ne s'en estimant pas digne et il l'a trouver par le plus grand des hazard. Il essaie de se relever mais Mauricio attrape sa main et touche sa marque. Un frisson les traverse tout les deux et ils sont attiré l'un vers l'autre.

\- S'il te plaît Niko, ne part pas. Je ne veux plus que tu souffre. Je veux te protéger, laisse moi te protéger mi amor.

\- Mais je ne te mérite pas. Je ne mérite personne.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Ne dis plus ça. Tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde. Tu as trop souffert. Je ne veux plus que tu souffre. Arrête de te rabaiser. Parce que si c'est le cas si tu ne mérite personne, crois-tu que j'aurais ton nom gravé sur ma peau ? Crois-tu que lorsque je t'ai toucher, lorsque j'ai toucher le frisson qu'on a tout les deux ressentit ne vaut rien ? Ne veut rien dire ?

\- S'il te plaît Mauricio, tu mérite mieux que moi.

\- Non Niko, regarde moi. Si je te suis destiné et si tu m'es.

Il attrape la main droite de son âme soeur et la pose sur son nom.

\- Cette marque, ton nom sur ma peau est la peuve que j'ai besoin pour savoir que tu es parfait pour moi.

Il lui sourit et les larmes montent aux yeux de Niko qui s'accroche à Mauricio laissant ses larmes couler. Les deux restent ainsi un mong moment dans les bras de l'autre leur mains touchant leur peaux tatoué du nom de leur âme soeur. Et au loin ils entendent la ville se faire plus bruyante. Bientôt la nouvelle année. Mauricio sourit et amène Niko s'asseoir contre le tronc du pommier. D'ici ils ont une vue dégagée sur le ciel qui s'est paré de ses plus beaux bijoux. Niko se blotti contre lui et Mauricio parle, il lui raconte sa vie. Lui raconte ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il aime moins, il lui parle de son enfance et de son souhait de trouver au plus vite son âme soeur et de le rendre heureux. Et il fini par cette phrase alors que les étoiles brillent plus fortement

\- Je ferai de toi mon étoile amor, ma raison de vivre.

Niko sourit à travers ses larmes et il passe le cap. Il pose ses lèvres sur les sienne quand au loin les feux d'articice rettentissent fêtant le passage à la nouvelle année ? A moins que ce ne soit pour célébrer la naissance d'un couple d'âme soeur. Les deux hommes n'en tiennent pas compte alors que leur baiser se fait plus passionner et qu'ils ne veulent plus faire qu'un. A bout de souffle, ils se séparent et quand il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, Niko se rend compte que sa vision a changer. Ses yeux captent des nuances qu'il ne pouvait voir et il sourit à Mauricio qui embrasse sa joue.

\- Tu illimune déjà ma vie amor, et je te promets que je vais le faire pour toi aussi. Je te protégerais, alors abandonne toi complètement à moi.

Niko sourit un peu plus et attrape la main de son âme soeur, avant de les relever et de les amener au plus vite chez lui, dans un rire heureux. Heureux d'être enfin complet, d'enfin être aimer et accepter. Ils arrivent chez Niko et immédiatement il plaque son amant contre la porte pour l'embrasser, alors qu'un rire monte dans sa poitrine. Euphorique. Une douce folie s'empare d'eux et ils se découvrent. Leurs mains catographies chaque partie du corps de l'autre. Les vêtements volent alors que Niko s'accroche aux hanche de Mauricio qui le porte, sans quitter ses lèvres. Ils arrivent à la chambre. Et Mauricio dépose délicatement sur le lit son amant. Il lui sourit et il fond sur son torse dénudé. Niko soupir sous les attentions de son âme soeur et il passe ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant. Les emmêlant et leur donnant une forme informe mais amusante. Il ne rit pas longtemps cepandant quand les mains et la bouche de son Mauricio descendent plus bas beaucoup plus bas.

\- Mauricio, s'il te plaît.

Mauricio sourit et le prend directement en bouche. Niko rejette la tête en arrière ses mains se crispant sur les draps ou les cheveux de son homme. Homme qui sourit et s'évertue à l'amener aux bord de la jouissance. Les jambes et le souffle se font plus tremblants et aléatoires, les gémissements et les cris beaucoup plus audibles et l'envie de plus, l'envie d'aller plus loin, plus présente. Mauricio sourit et s'éloigne Niko soupir avant de regarder Mauricio et de hocher la tête à sa question silencieuse. Mauricio récupère le lubrifiant dans la table de nuit et le prépare, torturant Niko qui le veut en lui tout de suite. Finalement après un long moment, Mauricio le regarde et l'embrasse en rentrant en lui. Niko s'accroche à son cou, le rapporchant de son corps. Ils se regardent amoureux et se caressent pour aider Niko à se détendre. Quand enfin Niko hoche la tête Mauricio bouge et ils se sentent enfin un. Le rythme augmente dans la seconde et Niko hurle à qui veut l'entendre son plaisir. Mauricio est juste magique. Il le touche parfaitement, autant en lui qu'avec ses mains.

\- Mon amour ! Plus ! Plus !!!

Mauricio ne se fait pas prier et ses mains se font plus fermes alors que son bassin bouge beaucoup plus vite et violement, arrachant des cris d'extase. Leurs souffles se coupent de plus en plus, leur peau devient de plus en plus brûlante, ils s'accrochent au corps de l'autre. Leur marque brillent d'une douce lueur et le rythme de leur corps à corps se fait plus erratique encore et puis, un nom, un baiser et deux corps tremblants alors que leur orgasme les frappent et ils s'écroulent sur le lit. Mauricio embrasse le corps de son amant presque avec adoration avant de revenir à ses lèvres et de sourire dans leur baiser. Ils restent ainsi apaisés dans les bras de l'autre alors que leur marque brille légèrement de la même couleur, diffusant une douce chaleur.

\- C'est normal Mauricio que ça fasse ça ?

\- Oui amor, c'est le signe que toi et moi on est un. Quand la lumière va disparaître tu ressentir toutes mes émotions et mes pensées.

La lueur disparaît progressivement et Niko est assaillit d'un flot de pensées, avant d'être envelopper par une bulle de sentiments tous doux. Il ouvre ses yeux qu'il avait fermer sans s'en rendre compte et sourit avant d'embrasser avec passion son amour, sa vie, son âme soeur.

\- Je t'aime Mauricio. Je t'aime.

Mauricio sourit alors qu'il connait lui aussi tout de Niko.

\- Je t'aime aussi amor, et je vais faire de ta vie un rêve. Je te le promets. 

_Les cris de joie et le feu d'artifice scellent dans le baiser des deux amants cette promesse._

**_Fin_ **


End file.
